Amor e redenção
by mariane.ciprianomilhomem
Summary: Mary uma garota que tem um passado que prefere apagar ,quando era criança conheceu Clint Barton e depois de 11 anos o encontra de novo ,mas o que ele nem ela esperavam era que amizade que antes nutriam um pelo outro se tornasse num sentimento mais forte e imprevisível.E para piorar a situação Mary entra para os vingadores.


POV. Narrador

Mary acordou subitamente com o mesmo pesadelo que a assustava todas as noites, um circo pegando fogo e um homem coberto pela fumaça gritando seu nome.

Pov Mary

Mas que droga, porque sempre o mesmo pesadelo murmurei para mim mesma no escuro,olhei para o relógio do lado da cama que marcava 05:30 da manha ,levantei da cama e me olhei no espelho do guarda roupa os cabelos negros ,os olhos azuis e a pele tão pálida que fazia de mim um fantasma,nossa como eu tenho sorte fui adotada por uma boa família pelo menos não fiquei naquele orfanato maldito.

Meus pais me contaram que eu era adotada quando eu fiz dez anos ,eles me adotaram quando eu tinha 5 por que disseram que eu era a criança mais linda e educada daquele lugar que eu chamava de prisão ,não sei porque lembrar disso agora ,meu pai era um assassino ou seja era um criminoso acho que eu nunca entendi isso direito eu apenas soube disso quando ele morreu porque uma mulher chamada Elektra me disse que tinha uma divida com ele e que precisava pagar.

Não entendi isso tinha apenas 13 anos ,mas depois de 2 anos ela me procurou de novo e disse que ia me ensinar a me defender pois ela não podia mais proteger eu e a mamãe e ela me contou a verdade e disse que meu pai havia pedido para ela me treinar para que eu pudesse defender a mamãe e para me proteger.

Doidera, pois e eu sei, mas agora eu treino com ela duas vezes por dia e sempre minto pra mamãe pra onde vou,mas eu faço isso para protege la, ,eu gosto da Elektra,mas como ela mesmo diz que eu não devo confiar em ninguém nem nela eu não confio a ultima vez que confiei em alguém eu quase morri.

Ouvi a voz da mamãe exaltada lá em baixo ,mas o problema era que era meio cedo pra ter gente aqui ,desci as escadas correndo e dei de cara com um cachorrinho na porta da rua com a cara pidona e a mamãe falando algo em português que eu não entendi estava concentrada apenas no cachorro,eu apenas peguei o cachorro na minha mão e o trouxe pra dentro e ouvi mamãe falando:

_Mary Katharine solte já esse saco de pulgas.

_Mamãe, por favor, me deixa ficar com ele como presente de aniversario se esqueceu que e hoje?

_Não, mas eu planejava te dar algo melhor que um saco de pulgas, como um carro.

_Ah mamãe vai, me deixa ficar com ele ,por favor pedi em português e vi ela cedendo.

_Certo, mas escute Mary não adianta você falar Frances nem espanhol e nem português e nem russo e nem alemão se um dia aparecer um gato aqui nessa porta por mais que você queira não vai ficar com ele .

_Entendi mamãe e só o cachorro e pronto, a mamãe você se esqueceu do italiano se esqueceu que eu falo também disse sorrindo da cara zangada que ela fez.

_Você e meu orgulho Mary ,eu te amo como se fosse minha filha disse mamãe me abraçando e eu apenas a abracei de volta e disse em português:

_Eu amo você também ,mamãe.

Ela apenas sorriu e pegou o cachorro dos meus braços e disse :

_Vem vamos dar comida a ele ,eu a segui e vi ela pegando uma tigela e colocando leite e molhando o pão com leite ,ele pulou dos braços delas e foi direto pra tigela e comeu tudo eu e mamãe sorrimos e eu disse:

_Como vamos chamá-lo mamãe eu perguntei e vi que ela me olhou e eu disse:

_Que tal o chamar de Francis eu disse foi um nome que veio de repente na minha mente.

_E gostei do nome.

_Mamãe por que não vamos morar no Brasil?Você parece gostar tanto de lá me lembro que me contava as lendas do Saci entre outros personagens que eram bem populares por lá,eu falo muito bem português poderíamos fazer isso se quiser.

_Não filha ,minha vida agora esta aqui em Nova York e sem dizer que eu não quero te afastar dos seus super heróis inclusive daquele por quem você baba toda vez que ele aparece na televisão como e que o chamam?Gavião voador, voador gavião disse ela sorrindo da minha cara.

_E gavião arqueiro mãe e, por favor, vamos parar de falar nisso e eu não babo ta eu só admiro o cara, desde criança eu amo arco e flecha e por acaso ele luta com essa arma tão maneira eu disse zangada.

_Ta bom Mary ela disse colocando as mãos pro alto em sinal de rendição ,eu sorri bastante e ela sorriu também e disse:

_Vai tomar banho minha princesa tem que ir pra escola ela disse e isso tirou o sorriso do meu rosto eu odiava a escola era outra prisão.

_Oh mamãe me deixa ficar aqui só hoje.

_Mary Katharine você tem que ir se esqueceu de que hoje tem aquela prova que você passou a tarde inteira estudando ontem eu fiquei com pena de você e agora e bom que vá fazê-la por que se não todo o seu esforço foi em vão.

_Sim eu vou fazê-la ,eu subi a escada e fui pro banheiro tomar banho liguei o chuveiro na água quente ,terminei meu banho e fui pro meu quarto e escolhi uma calça jeans preta,com uma blusa preta com uma bota preta sem salto ou seja eu parecia um fantasma de uma viúva sorri com a ideia ,passei um brilho e peguei meu fichário e coloquei dentro da bota duas facas que a Elektra tinha me dado sai do meu quarto e vi que Francis dormia em cima do sofá e senti o cheiro de panquecas corri pra cozinha e la tinha um prato cheio peguei uma e coloquei calda de chocolate e comi ,mamãe chegou na cozinha e disse:

_Você ganhou o Francis de presente do destino, agora vai ser o meu presente então fecha os olhos ela botou na minha mão uma chave e disse pode abrir.

_Eu abri meus olhos e ela sorriu e disse, agora vem vamos lá na garagem eu segui ela e quando cheguei vi a moto com a qual eu sonhava desde que eu era pequena eu a abracei e disse:

_Mamãe, mas por que comprar algo tão caro pra mim.

_Eu via que você babava essa moto desde os seus 14 anos, então decidi comprar pra você ,pra que ter dinheiro se não for pra gastar.

_Obrigada Mãe .

_Certo,mas você não vai com ela hoje ainda não tem carteira .

_Tudo bem, mas obrigada, obrigada, obrigada,você e a melhor mãe do mundo.

_Tudo bem, agora vá pra escola Katharine,nossa se ela me chama de Katharine sei que ela esta me dando ordem .

Sai de casa e andei o caminho que era rotina,quando dobrei a esquina vi uma agitação na frente de um banco e vi uma multidão de pessoas entrei no meio e perguntei pra uma mulher loira que parecia ter minha idade o que estava acontecendo?

_Um cara ele pegou uma criança como refém e disse que não vai a soltar ate ter suas exigências cumpridas.

_E por que ninguém vai la ,para salvar a criança ?

_Por que eu não sei ,a policia parece esta negociando com o cara, eu revirei meus olhos e continuei a caminhar e cheguei la na frente e olhei vi que mesmo se o cara tivesse todas as exigências cumpridas ele não devolveria a criança essa foi uma das coisas que Elektra me ensinou sempre analisar a situação e arrumando uma coragem que eu não tinha eu ultrapassei as faixas de segurança e disse:

_Ei solte o garoto e lute com alguém do seu tamanho eu disse e vi ele sorrindo e me perguntou e quem seria esse alguém você ?

_Nao sei talvez,solte o garoto e vamos ver ,o garoto olhava pra mim morrendo de medo e eu tirei as facas que a Elektra chamava de sais da bota e disse:

_Solte o garoto ,antes que eu corte a sua garganta ,ele sorriu ainda mais e eu perdi a paciência que ainda me restava eu rodei as facas na minha mão e atirei contra ele o atingindo bem no pescoço ele caiu no chão e eu peguei o menino que me olhava assustado e o entreguei para os policiais ,corri ate o bandido e eu vendo ele tirando a faca do seu pescoço eu me preparei e quando ele levantou a gente começou uma luta corpo a corpo o cara lutava bem mas eu dei uma rasteira nele e o derrubei e disse:

_Se você tivesse soltado o garoto não teria ficado sem voz ,mas como foi teimoso aprendeu da pior maneira e peguei a faca do chão e apontei na direção dele e vi o medo nos seus olhos.

_Você e a Elektra¿perguntou ele quase engasgando no próprio sangue

_Claro que não ,se eu fosse ela não teria tanta misericórdia, agora eu preciso tirar seu sangue imundo da minha faca eu olhei para os policiais que não sabiam se me prendiam ou prendiam o cara e disse:

_Ele e todo seu, se me ajudarem eu ajudo vocês disse olhando pro cara que ia me algemar.

_Suma daqui garota, antes que peguem você, passei correndo parei para pegar o meu fichário do chão e o garoto que eu havia salvado a vida saiu de perto da mãe dele e veio para o meu lado e disse:

_Obrigado moça você luta bem deu uma surra naquele cara.

_Não me agradeça garoto só fiz o que achei certo e saiba que a violência não e o caminho certo para resolver seus problemas.

_Certo ,vou me lembrar disso ,disse o garoto sorrindo.

Pov Clint

O clima na Shield não estava bom, Fury disse para eu e Natasha o encontrarmos na sala de reuniões fomos lá e tinha uma televisão e algo pausado e antes que perguntássemos algo ele apertou um botão e na imagem e eu pude ver uma mulher entrando no meio de um dos bandidos e atirando nele uma faca a mais ou menos dois metros de distancia e o acertando no pescoço o cara cai no chão e ela pega o menino que parecia ser o refém e o leva para os policiais e volta e ela e o cara começam a brigar e ela aplica golpes que só os mais profissionais assassinos conhecem e ganha dele e aponta uma faca em em direção a ele e ele se rende.

Natasha estava sem expressão e eu também e olhei para Fury e perguntei qual o nome dessa agente?

_Ai e que esta, gavião ela não trabalha para nos, mas eu quero que trabalhe descubram tudo o que puderem sobre essa garota .

_Senhor ela não e a Elektra mesmo estilo de luta e os sais são inconfundíveis? Perguntou Natasha.

A Elektra e uma mercenária e mata pra quem pagar mais essa garota salvou um menino sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo e ainda arriscou seu pescoço por ele tenho certeza que ela não e a vilã.

_Tudo bem senhor vou descobrir quem e a garota disse Natasha saindo da sala me deixando sozinho com Fury.

_Gavião quando a Natasha descobrir quem e a garota,você vai atrás dela e vai trazê-la para a base com certeza ela deve ter alguma coisa em seu passado da qual se arrependa ofereça a ela uma chance de redenção.

Depois de 30 longos minutos Natasha entrou na sala com a ficha da garota e disse:

_Ela e limpa, nenhuma ficha na policia nem nada a única coisa ruim que tem em seu passado e a morte dos pais delas eles trabalhavam num circo e morreram num incêndio a garota foi adotada e ela sobreviveu sem nenhuma cicatriz o qi dela e bastante alto fala 6 línguas e 3 delas fluentemente ,russo português e Francês seu nome completo e Mary Katharine Thompson e mora com a sua mãe adotiva que e decoradora uma das mais famosas da cidade e seu pai adotivo pelo que consta na ficha era um mercenário mas morreu,a garota e mediana ,morena dos olhos azuis e na escola tem a maior media da classe e sempre falta a educação física.

_Só isso disse Fury a única coisa que essa garota faz de errado e faltar a educação física .

_Senhor foi apenas isso que eu descobri e que hoje ela faz 16 anos ,a garota e mais limpa que água filtrada ela disse e jogou a pasta em cima da mesa ,eu peguei a pasta e vi a foto da garota e olhei em seus olhos azuis e tive um flashback.

(Flashback on)

11 anos atrás

Clint andava de um lado para outro naquele circo e era seguido pela pequena Katharine que pedia sem parar;

_Francis me ensina a atirar de arco e flecha, por favor, dizia ela com seus olhinhos azuis fazendo carinha de cachorro pidão.

_Kathy eu não posso e perigoso e porque você só me chama de Francis, meu nome e Clint disse ele sorrindo ao ver a cara zangada da garotinha a sua frente.

_Ah eu sei que o seu nome e Clint Francis Barton ,mas te chamo de Francis por que acho mais bonito e acho mais legal,mas se não gosta vamos fazer o seguinte você me ensina a atirar e eu te chamo de Clint.

_Você tem quantos anos mesmo ,você parece uma adulta e nem tem altura de gente, tudo bem Mary eu te ensino arco e flecha e a partir de agora te chamo de Mary já que não gosta de Kathy.

_Ei como você e meu amigo e vai me ensinar arco e flecha eu deixo que me chame de Kathy ela disse e sorriu .

_Ta Kathy ,amanha de manha me encontra aqui agora vá sua mãe deve estar te procurando.

_ Ei Clint não que ir jantar com a gente na nossa barraca hoje e meu aniversario e papai disse mesmo que te chamaria então eu resolvi adiantar o convite.

_Certo Kathy eu vou ele disse e viu a menininha saindo saltitando para a barraca dos pais dela.

_Que garota mais fofa ,não sei como consegue viver essa vida de circo pensou ele caminhando e parou quando ouvia a voz de Samantha o chamando:

_Ei Clint tive que correr disse ela ofegante e continuou _Eu não sei se a Mary Katharine te disse, mas hoje e aniversario dela e eu e o Tom gostaríamos muito que você fosse jantar na nossa barraca a minha filha também gostaria o problema e que ela não diz.

_Obrigado pelo convite, mas você esta atrasada disse Clint sorrindo _A Kathy já me convidou.

_Ah aquela encrenqueira ela disse que não te chamaria por que ela estava zangada com você porque você não queria ensinar ela a atirar de arco e flecha ,ela te fez mudar de ideia não foi¿

_Vamos supor que quando ela quer uma coisa consegue ,obrigado pelo convite Sam e diga ao Tom também que eu agradeço me diga que horas vai ser¿

_Umas 20:00 ,te espero la ela disse e saiu.

Flashback off

_Clint a voz de Natasha me tirou do meu transe e eu a olhei e vi que ela olhava pra mim preocupada e eu apenas joguei a foto da garota na mesa de novo e disse:

_Conheço ela ,quer dizer acho que eu a conheci ela era apenas uma garotinha tinha 5 anos no máximo e era filha de Samantha Thompson e Tom Thompson ,eles morreram no incêndio do circo e eu achava que ela tinha também por isso nunca a procurei.

_Gavião quero que vá a escola da garota ,ela deve a estar lá agora então diga que a Shield deseja falar com ela e depois traga a pra cá e por favor tente não falar que a conhece isso pode piorar as coisas.

_Sim diretor eu disse com a pasta da garota nas mãos pelo visto ela estudava na escola mais cara da cidade .

Pov Mary

Mas o que diabos eu fiz meu deus a Elektra vai me matar,droga eu tenho que me concentrar na prova ,eu estou tão nervosa a diretora abriu a porta da minha sala entrou e disse:

_Senhorita Thompson me acompanhe por favor.

Meu deus eu to ferrada a mamãe vai me matar ,droga mas o que diabos eu fiz ¿eu levantei da cadeira e comecei a segui-la chegamos a diretoria e ela abriu a porta e eu vi em pé de costas um homem quando ele virou eu vi o cara que eu babava pela televisão eu demorei um tempo pra raciocinar olhando o cara e o vendo na minha frente e disse pra mim mentalmente Calma Mary ,não da chilique ,a diretora saiu da sala me deixando sozinha com ele.

_Eu fiz algo de errado ,porque eu não lembro de ter feito eu disse tão nervosa que gaguejei .

_Não senhorita Thompson ,se esta assim deve saber pra quem eu trabalho não é ¿Ele disse dando um sorriso que por mais estranho que possa parecer era familiar.

_Eu não sei nada sobre a superintendência humana de espionagem, logística e dissuasão eu disse sem saber que falava o que falava e sussurrei um droga que foi ouvido por ele .

_Senhorita se acalme ,você não esta metida em encrenca pelo contrario nos vimos você salvando aquele garoto e achamos suas habilidades impressionantes

_ Ótimo filmaram se a mamãe viu deve ta tendo um treco agora e deve ta pensando meu Deus eu criei uma assassina.

Pov Clint

É ela os seus olhos azuis são inconfundíveis e sem dizer que ela continua sendo a mesma tagarela, ela me olhava com certo fascínio e isso era hipnotizante ela havia mudado tanto seus cabelos antes curtos agora iam ate a cintura ,seus olhos que antes eram tão inocentes agora tinham uma certo rancor ela havia se tornado uma linda mulher ,sera que ainda gosta de arcos e flechas.

_Senhorita Thompson com quem aprendeu a lutar daquele jeito¿

_Ah eu aprendi com uma amiga minha e só diversão e para autodefesa por que a sempre uns tarados por ai.

_Tudo bem, mas porque anda armada, por que essas facas são armas caso não saiba ele disse e viu a cara emburrada da garota que continuava sendo fofa.

_Tudo bem ,eu respondo suas perguntas se me deixar fazer algumas ela disse e eu sorri.

_Tudo bem faça logo as suas e depois eu te pergunto.

_Ta ela começou a falar e parou de repente eu a olhei e vi que ela estava sem graça mas ela continuou e disse _Tudo bem me diga uma coisa como aprendeu a manusear seu arco ¿

_Anos de pratica eu trabalhava num circo e desde de pequeno aprendi a observar e atirar então foi assim Kathy.

_Do que me chamou disse ela me olhando como se lembrasse de algo.

POV Mary

Ele me chamou de Kathy ,mas porque esse apelido estranho soa pra mim algo tão familiar e como se eu o conhecesse e algo veio a minha mente

Flashback On

Em uma barraca eu via uma pequena menina andando de um lado pro outro parecia que esperava alguém ansiosamente ,sorriu quando o viu passar pela porta da barraca com um presente em suas mãos e a garota disse:

_Francis você veio.

_Claro que eu vim Kathy e lembre-se que você prometeu me chamar de Clint.

_Sim e claro Clint.

Flashback off

Pov. Mary

_Francis eu disse e o vi sorrir levemente.

_Ah então você lembra de mim ele disse me olhando nos olhos calmamente

_Claro que eu lembro,eu era pequena e te chamava de Francis pra te provocar e você me chamava de Kathy, mas eu gostava e você era o único que eu deixava me chamar assim.

_Kathy eu e você precisamos ir para a Shield .

_Claro tudo bem ,mas antes eu preciso ir em casa ,mamãe vai me matar se eu não aparecer lá.

_Tudo bem então vem eu te dou uma carona e depois vamos pra Shield.


End file.
